What Happened To You?
by WaterWolves
Summary: What happens when youkai blood mixes with Kageome's? Will Inuyahsa finally be able to admite his feelings for her? Rated T for language.
1. The Dream

Pain and suffering

_Pain and suffering. Two thoughts that never left her mind. The snow reddened with every step she took. The girl grasped her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. Her soft warm brown eyes became dull with pain. The girl sat down and leaned her back against a tree. Snow. The last snow she would ever see. "Inuyasha…." The girl whispered letting her black hair fall onto her shoulders. _

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he ran towards her. Inuyasha crouched in front of her. "I'm sorry…. Inuyasha…." Kagome said. "Idiot…" He said. "Why did you have to run off on your own after you were attacked!?" He asked her. "Because… You love Kikyou, not me." She said before she looked at Inuyasha one last time. Kagome closed her eyes and let out her last breath. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. "Kagome!" He shouted._

"Kagome. Hey Kagome wake up," Said a voice. "Inuyasha?" She asked opening her eyes slowly. "Kagome-chan…. Your arm," Sango said looking at her. Kagome looked down at her arm and saw that it had been cut open. She took her hand off of it and blood flowed out. "It's in the same place where it was in my dream," She said.

Shippo walked over to Kagome and started to wrap a bandage around her arm. "These look like claw marks," Miroku said. "That's right, in my dream I was attacked by a bear yokai," Kagome said. "Feh," Inuyasha said. "You may be bleeding, but I can't smell blood." He said. "Inuyasha is right Kagome, I can't smell any blood either," Shippo said.

Sango and Miroku turned towards the door. Kirara growled and transformed. "Yes sense it to Hoshi-sama?" Sango said to Miroku. Miroku nodded. "There's a tremendous amount of jaki headed this way. Inuyasha stood up next to Kagome and pulled out Tesseiga. With a loud cracking noise, a large bear youkai ripped off the roof to the house. "That thing must be the largest bear youkai I have ever seen." Sango said.

"Two humans and hanyo. Taking the girl is going to be easier then I thought," The bear demon said. "Feh, like that goanna happen," Inuyasha said. "Foolish hanyo, you think you can stop me?" The demon said. "Try me," Inuyasha said. "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha released a fettle attack that blew the bear to pieces. Inuyasha put away Tesseiga and walked over to Kagome.

"Was that the thing that attacked you in your dream?" He asked her. Kagome nodded. Kagome stood up and said. "Strangely my wounds are gone, but I think we should get going," Everyone agreed and set off into the rising sun. "Hey guys there's a hot spring and a tea house. Want to stop?" Kagome asked. It had been 4 hours since the demon attacked them and everyone seemed to forget about it.

While everyone ate Kagome undressed and walked into the hot spring. "Ahhh… This feels so good," She said. Inuyahsa sat in a tree thinking. _' I can't let anything happen to Kagome,' _Inuyahsa thought.

Inuyahsa saw Kagome walk in his direction and with that he jumped down from the tree to meet her. _'Damn. She looks so innocent and cute when she's relaxed,'_ Inuyasha thought as they walked. Kagome tripped over a root and began to fall, when two muscular arms wrapped around her waist catching her. Kagome looked up to see a pair of golden eyes looking into her chocolate ones. "Inuyasha…." She said standing up straight. "We should get going," Kagome said. "It's late and we should set up camp down by that river," She said.


	2. How It Happened

The next morning Kagome woke up in a cave filled with bones. A large dog youkai stared her in the eyes and lunged for her. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs before the dog grabbed her shoulder in its mouth. Kagome shoved an arrow into the side of its mouth making it bleed. The blood from the youkai traveled down to mouth, onto the fang that was bitten into Kagome, and into her cut.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyahsa said as a flash of light cut into the dog youkai killing it. Inuyahsa ran and caught Kagome before she fell. "Kagome?" He said. "Kagome?!" He yelled. _'I know she's only knocked out, but I can't lose her like I lost Kikyou,'_ Inuyahsa thought. Inuyahsa carried Kagome back to camp and set her down on her sleeping bag.

"Inuyasha, where were you and why is Kagome unconscious?" Shippo asked. "Did you let your guard down again!?" He asked Inuyahsa impatiently. Inuyasha's response was hitting Shippo hard on the head. "Inuyahsa……?" Kagome murmured. "Kagome….What's wrong?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Stay... away…" She said before sitting up. "Kagome, you should rest," Shippo said to her.

"Kagome-chan…" Sango said before standing up. "Kagome-san," Miroku said fallowing Sango. "Please… stay… away from me…." She said before spacing out. Kagome stood up and faced Inuyasha. Her eyes became bright red and her smile turned into a smirk. Kagome's teeth turned to fangs and her nails became claws. Her hair was no longer black, but the same color of Inuyasha's. Her eyes became gold, but turned back to red in a minute.

"Kagome," Inuyahsa whispered. "What's happened to you?" He said. Kagome's eyes turned gold as she fell to her knees. "What is happening to me?" She asked her self. "My eyes, my hair, my nails, my teeth, and my nose. They're all different now." Kagome said. Kagome's human ears were now pointed. Kagome suddenly collapsed on the floor unconscious. Inuyahsa picked her up and flipped her over only to find her face different.

On Kagome's forehead was a blue crescent moon, her eyes matched Sesshomaru's, her hair was like his too, on her wrists and cheeks were two violet stripes, and her eyelids were violet like Sesshomaru's too. _'Kagome. I let this happen to you. You're now a full youkai because of me. Now every time I see you, I'll be reminded about my brother.' _Inuyahsa thought before carrying Kagome out of the house and into the moonlight.


End file.
